APM Not My Dreams
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: My sequel to APM Karaoke Night. The leaguers are having strange and memory imprinting dreams that all of them are having. What are the dreams? The joys they didn't cover in Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wrong Dreams**

It was a week after the karaoke and at one point everyone slept, even Batman, he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, and they all dreamed a dream, though not all at the same time. But something was wrong about the dreams. Flash wasn't dreaming about his family or women, Jonn' wasn't dreaming about the good times on Mars, Superman wasn't dreaming about Lois, Hawkgirl wasn't dreaming about Thangar, Wonder Woman wasn't dreaming about Themiscyria, Aresia wasn't dreaming about that horrible day when she was nine, Hippolyta wasn't dreaming about Diana and Batman wasn't dreaming about THAT night so many years ago. Diana was the first to dream in her bedroom.

 _Diana was in small house with one floor in the middle of a small village surrounded by nothing but hills. And in the dream, she was a small seven year old blonde girl who was in bed. She had been screaming due to a nightmare only to awake to her bedroom. A woman with blonde hair, snow white skin and sapphire eyes came to her. The woman came to the bedroom and sat on the bed with her._

 _"_ _It was a huge monster, mommy," she said. "Ten feet tall, huge red eyes, brown fur, claws, and…"_

 _"_ _Shh," her mother said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare nothing more. Don't worry it's gone now." She gave her daughter a hug and then laid her on her bed and tucked her in it. The mother walked away and went to the door. "Goodnight, Aresia." She said in a quiet voice. She closed the door and her daughter went back to sleep without any dream._

Diana woke up the next morning and thought the dream was peculiar. Even more wondered why she had remembered it. She then realized that in the dream she had been called Aresia and had blonde hair. It startled her.

"Did I see a memory?" Diana asked herself.

 **The same night Diana dreamed**

Jonn', after John went on monitor duty, went to his quarters to get a few minutes of sleep. He closed his eyes, while still standing up, and began to dream.

 _Jonn' was in a living room with a young girl, about thirteen, woman and a man. He had red hair and tan skin. The adult woman had emerald eyes, tan skin and red hair. The teenaged girl had sapphire eyes, red hair and pale skin. The adult man had pale skin, blue eyes and red hair. They all were on couches and a table was in front of each of them. There on the table was the board game Sorry and laughter filled the air. The man was green, the girl was blue, the woman was yellow and he was red._

 _"_ _Alright, Wally, your turn," the young girl said. He drew a card and read what it said._

 _"_ _Sorry!" he said sarcastically. He took one of his red pieces from start and sent a green piece, which was a few spaces away from his home, back to its start. "Your turn Matilda." Matilda, the blue piece player, drew the top card._

 _"_ _Move 1 space," Matilda read with a frown on her face. She moved one of her pieces out of the nearity of the adult woman's home. "Why is it that I'm always the one who never gets the good cards?"_

 _"_ _Don't know," her father said._

 _"_ _Maybe it's because the cards don't like you," he said._

 _"_ _Wally!" Matilda exclaimed and threw a pillow at._

 _"_ _Hey!" he exclaimed._

 _"_ _Straw is cheaper, grass is free," their father said. And soon enough the whole family was laughing at the jokes that had just been told._

Jonn' woke up and was startled. He didn't know who any of those people were or who anybody else was. He then saw the clock and realized he had slept for an hour. As Jonn' walked to the lunch room, for a little something to eat, he was wondering about what he had seen and then about what had happened several days previous.

"Whose memory did I see?" Jonn' asked himself.

 **That same night**

John was on monitor duty and was getting tired. He had been on monitor duty for two hours and it was time about time from Shayera to be on duty. But before she could get there he fell asleep in the monitor duty chair and dreamed a dream.

 _He was in a room with a man in a pair of plaid fuzzy pants and had large feathered wings. He was on a bed in a room decorated with some warrior shields, maces, and armor but all were for a female occupant. The man in fuzzy pants was on his bed and was sitting with him._

 _"_ _Dad?" he asked the man in a female voice._

 _"_ _Yes, sweetheart," the father said._

 _"_ _Why do you fight?" he asked still through a girl's voice. "Why fight in a war?"_

 _"_ _Because I have a duty," he replied. "To my people, to my planet but also to my family. I will always be here for you and your mother, that's a promise." He kissed the person and then walked out of the room and began to close the door. "Good-night, Shayera." The man closed the door._

John woke up with a startle and heard a woman speaking.

"John, John," Shayera said quietly. He then looked at her and got out of the chair.

"Monitor duty is all yours," Green Lantern told her. He walked out of the room and walked towards his quarters to get some more sleep, for some weird reason he was more tired than usually. He wondered about some things as well like, what had he just seen and why he had sounded like a girl in the dream.

"Was I in Shayera's head?" John asked himself.

 **Flash, that night**

Wally was in his room in his apartment in Central City. He had taken off his uniform and was in his Star Wars pajamas. He went into bed and began to dream a strange dream.

 _Wally was on a farm with a barn, cornfields, a garden, both flower and food, and long wheat fields. He was with a young woman that had brown hair and eyes as well as a darker tan skinned complexion. He was also with a bald headed, with grey hair on the sides, and wrinkled man. They were looking into the sunset over the Kansas horizon and it was beautiful._

 _"_ _Well, this is it, son," the old man said. "This is the last time you see this."_

 _"_ _No, Dad," he said. "I'll come back for visits."_

 _"_ _Well, it's the last time you'll see this while you live with us," the father said. "When you visit you'll be my son and my guest. I'll miss you."_

 _"_ _Hey! I will too," the young woman exclaimed. "And you better call me and visit cause if you don't…"_

 _"_ _Ok, Lana, I got it," he interrupted. "But I will call you and I'll miss you." He turned to his adopted father. "You too."_

 _"_ _Well," Lana said as she turned to face the house. "Last one to the house is a rotten egg, all included and no powers." She then ran as fast as she could toward the house._

 _"_ _Hey!" he exclaimed. He ran toward the house, trying no to use his powers in the process. The old man was bringing up the rear, Lana was in front, and he was in the middle. But soon he got the upper hand and out ran Lana and made it to the house first._

 _"_ _Hey, no using powers," Lana said panting._

 _"_ _I didn't," he said with a smile. "Well, I tried not to."_

 _"_ _You," Lana exclaimed as she gave him a little punch on the shoulder. The old father soon got to the house._

 _"_ _Can I have a drink of water?" the father asked. He was gone in a flash (_ No this is not intended to be a joke) _and then returned with a glass of water. "Thanks." The man drank the glass down. "Where'd you get it?"_

 _"_ _I got it from a mountain spring in Georgia," he told his adopted father._

 _"_ _Clark, you didn't need to go THAT far," the man told him._

 _"_ _Where did you get the glass?" Lana asked. "In Spain?"_

 _"_ _No," he said. "I got it from the barn."_

 _"_ _O," Lana said in surprise._

 _"_ _Everyone! It's time for dinner!" an old woman said from the doorway of the house._

 _"_ _Coming mom," he said._

 _"_ _Coming, dear," the old man said._

 _"_ _Coming, Mrs. Kent," Lana said._

Flash woke up and was surprised at the dream. Something was strange about it. It was a dream about a family but it wasn't his. He then decided to forget the dream and go back to sleep, since most dreams mean nothing; he reasoned. But he didn't know how wrong he was.

 **Hawkgirl, same night**

It was nearly her turn to do monitor duty but first she was getting a snack. She headed to the cafeteria to get some vegetables, because unlike Flash she liked them. She grabbed a handful of baby carrots, mini cumbers, and a celery stick. She was eating her food when a strange tiredness fell over her and she dreamed a strange dream.

 _She was in a courtyard with an adult woman, a young girl, and a very powerful male. The male could be recognized as Ares, the god of war, still in his armor._

 _"_ _Hippolyta, you were right," the adult woman said. "I think it is fair to say that we should have a little family time." The girls looked at their mother. "Let's play hide-n-seek." Smiles spread across the girls faces._

 _"_ _Not it!" the girls exclaimed and raced off to find a hiding spot. She went to the gardens while her younger sister went to the statue gardens._

 _"_ _You're it, Olympia," she heard in the distant from her father, Ares. She ran into the center of the garden where there was a fountain. She then hid inside a hedge that looked like a warrior with a sword. She crouched as a leopard would to attack its prey. She hid for a few minutes before hearing._

 _"_ _Found you, Antiople," Olympia said. She giggled from under her hedge because her sister had been found first and she would get to hide again. Soon again someone was found._

 _"_ _Found you, Dad," Antiople exclaimed. Her father grumbled loudly. She giggled again quietly. She stood still in her statue hedge and hoped no one would find her._

 _"_ _Found you!" her father exclaimed in his creepy voice. She was startled and freaked out. Slowly she got out of her hedge and then brushed off the leaves and branches on her armor._

 _"_ _You found Hippolyta," Olympia said. "Now we can go again." Olympia turned to Antiople. "Antiople, you're it!" They all raced out to find another hiding spot while Antiople counted in the distant._

Shayera woke up with a startle and sat up in her chair. She was confused she had dreams the last week but none of them were as clear or in memory as this one. She pondered these things as she headed to the Monitor Room.

"What is going on?" she asked herself aloud.

 **Superman, that night**

He had returned to his apartment in Metropolis after the karaoke earlier. Clark strangely tired at ten thirty p.m., which almost never happened, but he went to bed and slipped slowly out of the realm of consciousness and began to dream.

 _Clark_ _was in_ _a room with an old dark skinned woman with grey hair. He was in a living room with green couches, curly carpet floor, and a TV in front. He was in the process of putting on his ski boots to go skiing in the park._

 _"_ _Here, let me tighten them up," the old woman said._

 _"_ _But, Grandma, I just got them to where they are comfortable," he complained._

 _"_ _I know," his grandma told him. "But when you're on the slopes you're going to need to have them tight so you have control of your skis on the hill. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself, do you?"_

 _"_ _Ok," he sighed. His grandmother went over to her grandson and tightened the boots._

 _"_ _There, that's better," his grandmother said._

 _"_ _NOW, can we go?" he asked._

 _"_ _Yes," she replied. "Now we can go, John."_

Clark woke up with a startle. He didn't know why he had seen this. He thought after Tartarus it was all over but he was wrong.

"Is this just the beginning?" Clark asked himself.

 **Batman, that night**

He had just come back from patrol and was sitting in his chair in front of his computer. He about how he was going to tell Diana his answer. Should he break it to her easy or should he just tell her it like a statement of fact? But before he could answer himself he fell into the realm of Morpheus and began to dream.

 _He was in a bedroom with an adult woman that had blonde hair, blue eyes and was in a white formal gown. The bedroom was decorated with Greek styled armor, swords, shields, bow and arrows, and some Greek art work, such as pottery. She was on his bed and telling him a story about the Amazons defeat over the dreaded Heracles. The woman told it as if it was an epic poem, full of drama and excitement. The woman finally closed the story._

 _"_ _Could you tell it again, mom?" he asked but his voice was a little girl's._

 _"_ _No, Diana," the mother told him gently. "You need to go to sleep so you can be ready for school tomorrow. Can't have you falling asleep in class now can I?"_

 _"_ _No," he replied. The mother gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked away from the room. She turned around to look at her child ready to sleep._

 _"_ _Goodnight, my little sun and stars," the mother said._

 _"_ _Goodnight, mom," he replied with a yawn. The mother then left the room and he blew out the candle on his bedside table. He was left alone with his thoughts as he looked out of the window and at the sea._

 _"_ _I'll get there one day," he said to no one. "And I'll teach all the bad men a lesson about how to treat a female."_

Bruce woke up panting and panicked. Alfred heard him and was there in a heartbeat. Bruce looked at his surrogate father's face, which was full of concern and fear.

"Sir, are you alright?" Alfred asked him. "Did you have another one of those dreams?"

"No, I didn't," Bruce told him as calmly as he could.

"Then why are you so panicked?" Alfred asked.

"Because of two things," Bruce explained. "One, it wasn't that dream. And two, I wasn't even the right sex. Nor did I recognize the woman I was with. But that's not the strangest part."

"What would that be, sir?" Alfred said.

"It was a happy dream and I was called Diana," Bruce told him. Alfred was startled as well and had surprise edged on his face. "I've been having just as strange dreams over the last week but they weren't as clear until now." Bruce looked at his computer.

"Something's not right."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Time

Chapter 2: Meeting Time

 ** _Note: the first chapter I covered a small portion of their joys I will cover a bigger portion in individual later chapters. And I will get to Hippolyta and Aresia. I have not forgotten them._**

They had all wanted a meeting and all of them called for one, except Flash he didn't see what was wrong. But he realized near the time of the meeting that he had still remembered the full details of his dream the previous night as did the others. They all went into their conference room. It had dark blue grayish wall, a table in the middle, and purple carpet floor. Around the table where seven chairs and on the tops of each chair was a symbol. The symbol was of each of the leaguers logos like on Superman's his S and on Flash's his lighting bolt.

First to arrive was Batman; he was soon followed by Jonn' and Superman deep in conversation. After them came Shayera and Diana in their own world of conversation. John came after the girls and Flash came last of all.

At the table Batman sat next to Superman and Wonder Woman. To Diana's right was Batman and to her left was Hawkgirl. To Shayera's left sat Green Lantern. At John's left was Flash. Flash had Jonn' at his left. Jonn' had Superman at his left.

Everyone took to their seats. It was quiet for the next few minutes. That silence was soon broken by Superman. He got out of his seat and stood up to face the league.

"So I'll start off why I called a meeting," Clark began. "I wanted a meeting because for the last week I've been having strange dreams and the one I had last night had been the first one that I still remember right now and was clearer." Everyone looked at each other with surprised which left Superman confused. "What?"

"That's why I wanted a meeting," Shayera said.

"Me too," John replied.

"Me three," Diana replied.

"As did I," Jonn' said.

"We all did," Batman finished.

"So who wants to go first and share the strange dream they had?" Superman asked.

"I'll go first," Flash said as he raised his hand.

"Alright," Superman said as he sat down.

Flash said, "Well, it all started…"

 **Cliffhanger! Muah, HA HA HA! See you soon! F.Y.I Painful Memories was supposed to cover origins and joys before pains and pains. This will cover just joys.**


	3. Chapter 3 Flash's Dream

Chapter 3: Flash's Dream

"It all started on a farm," Flash began as all eyes began to fall onto him. "I was a high schooler on a farm on a plantation. I was with a girl named Lana and an old man that I called father. We were talking about me leaving and going to another place. I raced them and won then we went in for dinner. I later went to a place called the Daily Planet; it was some sort of news place. I worked with a strong, stubborn woman named Lois, I think. Also I worked with a photographer named Jimmy Olsen.

We were friends, best friends as a matter of fact, and I had a boss that I grew to like, named Perry White. I was in love with Lois and we had a romantic date or two. Also I saw Bats." Batman lifted his eyebrow. "He and me worked together to save Lois when Joker was in town. We beat Joker, Luthor, and Harley Quinn. Also I met his sidekick, Robin, because a daredevil woman said he was missing. Then I put on the batsuit and became Batman to fine out where you went. I fought Bane and beat the living daylight out of him. I later found the real you and rescued you.

Also I saw us, the league, in the rec room having game night. We were playing Clue. All of the leaguers were there even Bats, playing Clue with him probably wasn't the best idea now that I think about it. Anyways, the game went on for a while and I thought I was going to win, and the weird thing is I could see myself, the Flash. But Bats' turn was before mine and he won before I could go.

Then Flash and said, 'We are never playing Clue with him again.' Bats left the room and I was a little disappointed about losing but Flash was extremely upset. 'How did he do it?!'

'Well, they don't call him the World's Greatest Detective for nothing,' I said calmly. Flash went over to where Bats had been sitting and looked at his Detective sheet or pad. His eyes widened.

'He barely even marked anything!' Flash exclaimed as he waved it around. 'And he made notes about our behavior! Really!' I then ran out off the room to contain my laughter and I still laughed." But since he had finished saying what Wally had said the league was seized with laughter. Once Flash finished he began to laugh too and Batman snickered with a smile, trying not to laugh which would scare the living daylight out of the league.

"Was I that upset?" Flash asked the league still holding a smile.

"Yes," the rest of the league responded.

"I could hear you from the hallway." Batman added.

"O," Flash said as the laughter began to die down.

"What I don't get is you said you saw Flash?" Shayera said. "You saw yourself?"

"Yeah," Flash said. "It was weird. Do you think it's connected to what happened in Tartarus?"

"Without a doubt," Batman said. "And judging from what you said you saw I think you were in Superman's head."

"What makes you think that?" Jonn' asked.

"One, Lois, Jimmy and Perry," Batman told him. "Two, he saw adventures that I went through as well. Remember?"

"O," Jonn' said.

"So was it your head, Supes?" Flash asked.

"Yep," Superman told him. "It all was mine."

"That dream sounds familiar," Batman said to himself.

"It does?" Flash asked.

"Yes," the light bulb went off in his head. "Now that I think about it; it was exactly the same as the dream I had a two nights ago."

"Really?" Flash asked.

"Now that I think about…" John began. "I had that dream the night the day after the karaoke."

"And I had it the night of the karaoke," Shayera told them.

"I dreamed that dream four day ago," Jonn' said.

"And I had it three days ago," Diana told them.

"I didn't have it," Superman said.

"Probably because they're your memories," Batman explained. "You already know them so why show them to you? There's no point and it'll be a waste of energy."

"Good point," Superman realized. There was some silence for a good minute or two. "So who wants to go next?"

"I will happily go next," Jonn' volunteered.

"Alright," Superman replied.

"Well," Jonn' began. "Mine began in…"

 **See you later! And don't worry this is going some where.**


	4. Chapter 4 Jonn's Dream

Chapter 4: Jonn's Dream

"It all began in a suburban," Jonn' began as all eyes fell on him. "I was in a small suburb playing Sorry, I think, with three others. I was the red player we had an enjoyable time. I with a girl named Matilda, and with a man and woman I called mom and dad. I then found myself in a room in the police station. It was the Forensic Science Department, I believe. I was one of their best in that department and was often asked to assist the others. Also during an issue with some villain from Brazil I met a heroine named Fire. She could make, control and absorb fire on any level. And I felt romantic feeling for her, which is strange since I have never seen her before. We haven't yet had a date because I was too nervous to ask apparently but we did have many get togethers. Also I saw us, the league, starting a poker game. We all had sat down and Batman was trying to leave but then I said, 'Where do you think you're going?'

Batman turned around and said, 'I don't think I'll be much fun playing poker with. I may not care about games but when I am playing one I get competitive. Plus I've had practice at home.'

'Why would you be playing poker in Gotham?' Shayera asked him.

'So I could blend in at a criminal enterprise meeting,' Batman told me.

'Basically at a criminal meeting?' I asked him. He nodded his head and then turned to the door and left.

'Well, let's go ahead and start,' Superman said as he took the cards and shuffled the cards. He then dealt out the cards and they began to play.

'You're quiet, Flash,' Superman told me. 'Why?'

'Well, just been thinking,' I told him.

'About what?' John asked.

'Well, about the league and stuff,' I replied. 'And how Bats is almost never around to actually hang out. Sure, he played Clue with us once but other than that almost never.'

'Well, he does have a nightlife city,' John told me. 'It's not like he has a whole lot of time on his hands.'

'Yeah, but I wish hang out with us a little more,' I said. 'I mean it would be interesting to play a hand of poker with him.'

'But I'm pretty sure he'd win most of the time,' Shayera told me.

'I know but I wish he would hang around with us more and let us get to know him,' I told everyone else.

'Agreed,' Myself, Jonn', said. Also everyone else agreed.

'Anyway,' I told them. 'Let's get started.' We then picked up our cards and began playing poker with snacks and chips. And that is all that is needed to be reported." Batman was hiding his shock. He thought the only reason they wanted him around was because he was the one paying the bills. It actual shocked him that they'd want him around for other reasons, especially for fun stuff.

"Needed to be reported?" Superman asked.

"The rest are memories from the aftermaths of our fights as well as some memories of one on one time with other league," Jonn' informed him. "Most of them are just some fun memories of sharing meals and talks."

"And what else?" Shayera asked.

"There were two important ones were personal info brought up," Jonn' told her. "And also it is not mine to tell."

"No, it's not," Batman said finally bringing himself out of deep thought. He then turned to face Flash. "It's Flash's." Everyone looked in Flash's direction.

"Yep, it is," Flash then looked at Batman. "How'd you know?"

"I pay attention and actual listen," he told Flash.

"O," Flash said. He then lowered his head and scrapped the top of the table with his right pointer finger.

"Look, Flash if you don't want to share the one on one time with us it's okay," Superman told him.

"No, you have the right to know," Flash said still not looking. "I've said yours it's only fair that I say mine." He sighed and then began. "The time where personal info got brought up was when I was talking with three of my friends. (There was few second pause) Not that the rest of you guy aren't. Anyway, the first one was Jonn'. It was about some nightmare I had been having about my dad and my mom and sister saying it's all my fault that our family broke apart and all that stuff. They had gotten worse and more consistent and I needed some one to talk to them about so I went to Jonn'. We talked about it and he told me that he had nightmares about what happened to his family and them screaming and saying that he failed them too. It really helped with the nightmares and eventually they got better and stopped.

The second one happened the day before the Tartarus incident. I was in the lunch room and pocking at my food. I was thinking about Fire and how I would ask her out without sounding dumb. Then I hear someone come into the room and pull up a chair to sit beside me. I turned to see how had sat down next to me and it was Supes. He asked me why I was upset and shoving my food down. I told him about Fire and how I was so nervous about asking her out and then he told me that he felt the same way when he wanted to ask Lois out. And that he eventually got over his fear and asked her out. Also he told me that I could do it and that if I fight monsters and villains with powers then I could ask a girl out on a date. It brightened my day up and I was going to ask her out but the Furies interrupted me and sent me to Tartarus instead and we know what happened there." He chuckled to himself a little and then resumed talking.

"The last one was with Bats. I had just finished monitor duty, it was about 9:30, and Bats had come in. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He told me that he knew what had happened today. You see, earlier that day about an hour ago, it was during the several day exiles with each other, was the first day that I had failed to save someone, an orphan boy. He was about ten and he had been held hostage by the Reverse Flash. He was going to kill him if I didn't show up and save him. And the thing is I was the Watchtower and it was going to take while to get down, what with the Javelin's speed and all. I finally managed to get down to Central City; I raced to where the two had been but I was too late and the boy was dead. He had been pushed off a building and had hit the pavement hard and blood was pouring out of his body. Something inside of me broke and some of the boy's friends screamed at me saying it was my fault. I eventually ran away and headed back to the Watchtower for my shift of monitor duty.

I don't know how Bats had known what had happened but he did, it probably was because it was on the news. He let go of my arm and before I could walk out of the room he said,

'Mind, if you have some company going to his burial spot?'

I turned to face and said, 'Alright.' We walked out of the monitor room and headed to the Javelin bay and he flew it till we got to Central City's graveyard and once we got to the boy's grave he gave me some money and I went and bought a rose and placed it on the spot. I then knelt in front of the grave and began to talk and sniffle.

'Hey, kid. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time and that you had to die so young. I'm so sorry. I failed you.' (in real life Flash was sniffle) Then Bats knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

'Don't beat yourself up there was nothing more you could have done,' he told me. 'We can't save everyone no matter how much we want to or try.' Bats then looked up to the sky which looked like it was mourning with us without the tears. 'At least now he's with his parents.' We stayed there for a little while longer and then he said as he stood up,

'I better get back up to the Watchtower before someone notices there's no one on monitor duty.' He then began to walk toward the javelin before I had realized what he had said. I then ran toward him and got in front of him and said,

'Wait, it really was your turn on monitor duty?' He nodded his head. 'You broke your own rule for me, why?' He then told me,

'I have a pretty good idea of what's like to think yourself a failure and I know that during those times you're a danger to yourself. And during a time like that it's a good time to have a friend there with you and to let you know you're not alone. And delaying a monitor duty to do so is worth it at. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone I said that.'

'You got it,' I told him. 'My lips are sealed.' And they have been."

"But they're not any more," Batman pointed out. Flash then put on his sheepish, puzzled face. There was some silence to think over of what they had just heard. They never thought that one, Jonn' ever had nightmares at one point. Two, that Superman once had trouble with relationships and three that Batman would actually break his own rule for the sake of another.

"So did anyone else have that dream?" Flash asked.

"I had it the night of the karaoke," John said.

"I had it three nights ago," Diana told them.

"I had it two nights ago," John said.

"I had it five nights ago," Superman said.

"I had it a week ago," Batman said.

"So who wants to go next?" Superman asked.

"I'll go if one else will," Lantern said. He then took in a deep breathe and began. "It all started…"


	5. Chapter 5 Green Lantern's Dream

Chapter 5: Green Lantern's Dream

"It all started on a war planet called Thangar, I believe," Lantern began. "I was on a rocky terrain and was in some kind of training session with another. When we finished it we to our home and played some sort of guessing game. It's where you say a topic and the other person has to guess your favorite thing about that topic. I said to the man, who had been my training partner, color. And the man said back yellow and he had been right."

"I didn't know you liked yellow," Clark interrupted.

"I don't," Lantern told him. "I fine with it but it's not my favorite color. Anyway, me and the man, whom I called father, continued to play and laugh and enjoy ourselves until a woman came in and I called her mother. We then had dinner and I started getting ready for bed. My 'father' tucked me in and told me a story that I enjoyed, and I really did in both the dream and real life. It was about a great battle that my 'father' had helped turn into a victory and told me some of their daring feats. After the tale I asked him why he fought in the war and he told me he had a duty to his people, his planet and to his family and that he would be there for me." John sighed. "And in the dream he was. He was there when I failed a training program, when I was picked on for being lame at some kind of warrior school, and was there when I needed him most. He was my only friend on that world. I liked him more than I like my 'mother'. She was a serious, strict, and not very gentle woman. I knew that she just wanted to prepare me for war but she didn't give me much of a normal childhood. I also saw me going to Earth and meeting the now members of the league. I saw the times when I was having lunch with Diana and some…girl talks, I believe that's what they are called. And some times when I was beating Batman continuously at chess." Batman growled a little and crossed his arms. Flash giggled a little. "Also I saw the time I was with myself, Green Lantern, when we went on some missions and the aftermaths. And that was it." John then turned to look at Hawkgirl. "You are so lucky to have a dad like what you had."

"Yeah," Shayera muttered as her finger scrapped the table and her head was down. "He was great. He was the only friend that I had on Thangar and the only one I could be myself with. Until I met you guys." She lifted her head.

"So, Hro wasn't included in that bubble?" John asked.

"He was a friend but I didn't feel myself around him," Shayera told him. "I either had to play lover or solider not actual person. When I was with you guys and not in battle I feel like and now that I don't need to act and I can just be me." There was some silence and some time to think.

"Did anybody else have that dream?" John asked.

"I had it last week," Diana said.

"Six days ago," Superman said.

"Eight," Batman said.

"Four," Flash said.

"Two," Jonn' said.

"So, I go next," Superman said. "I might as well get it over with." He paused and gave a sigh. "It all started in…"


	6. Chapter 6 Superman's Dream

Chapter 6: Superman's Dream

"It all started in a house in a small neighbor," Clark began. "I was a small boy getting ready to ski on the slopes and my grandmother was just tightening the straps on the boots beyond my comfort level but I kept them like that. I then went skiing on the hills in the park. And I enjoyed it and survived, which is strange because I've never skied before. Anyway, I also saw some more moments with her like when we were in the kitchen getting ready for Thanksgiving and were cooking together. I was helping her cook the stuffing and other things, which strange because I don't cook.

Also I saw some moments in a Marine camp with a man named George Marley and Rex Mason. We were paired together on several missions and I mainly led the team. George and Rex where my only friends there and my best. We had talks about home and other things before lights out and before bed. We also had some personal moments and we trusted each other with our lives and secrets." He paused and looked at John, who had his head down. "I'm sorry about George, John. He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was," John replied. "I just wish that I'd…"

"Don't," Batman interrupted. "Don't go there. It doesn't help. Trust me, it doesn't."

"Well, anyway," Superman began. "I also saw my time at Oa, with some other Green Lanterns. I saw Kyle Ranger, Hal Jordan, Katatui, and Kilowatt and some mission we went on together. Some wins and a few defeats that turned into victories. Like one incident where we lost the first battle but still one." He turned to John. "Tofu people? Really!?"

"Hey! Those guys were unpredictably evil!" John exclaimed. Everyone got a laugh out of that, well, John and Batman chuckled.

"Anyway," Superman continued. "I also saw some moments with Katatui on several other missions as well as one where went on a dangerous mission." There was a several seconds pause.

"What was it called?" Flash asked.

"It was called a date," Superman told them. They bursted out laughing even John, Batman was trying not to. Shayera stopped and got nervous and looked at John. Soon he stopped laughing and looked at her. "Also I saw some moments with other leaguers and with Shayera. And I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," John said.

"Wait a minute," Flash exclaimed. "You and Hawkgirl are a thing!?" John nodded. "Cool! That's awesome! Good for you two." Everyone else nodded in agreement and said that they were happy for them.

"And that was it," Superman said. "Did anybody else have that dream…"

"Yes!" Everyone, excluding John, said.

"I had it two nights ago," Flash said.

"Three," Shayera said.

"Five," Batman said.

"Six," Diana said.

"Eight," Jonn' said.

"Now…" Superman began.

"I'll go," Diana interrupted.

"Alrighty," Superman said.

"Well," Wonder Woman began. "It started in…"

 **Note: Sorry, it took a while. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Wonder Woman's Dream

Chapter 7: Diana's Dream

"It all started in a small town and small house," Diana began. "I was a young girl in a small town who had friends and a family. I distinctively remember that I loved my mother and always enjoyed coming home to her. My friends loved playing games like hide and seek, I think, and hop scotch? I loved the times I spent with my mother, sewing, learning to cook, and playing games with cards and boards. My 'father' was a good man although I did not seem to like him as much as my mother or my female teachers and friends.

I saw it all end when men came into the town and destroyed it and only me and my mother survived. Even then my mother didn't survive the pirates sinking our ship. And then I found myself in a new place with only women and I grew in hatred and that was all the good things in my life (a brief pause) in that person's life not mine of course."

"I had that dream last week," Flash said. "It was sad."

"I had it eight days ago," Superman said. "It really was sad that she never found happiness after that."

"Six," Jonn' said.

"Five," Hawkgirl said.

"Four," Green Lantern said.

"Three," Batman said. "And Superman is right. It is sad that she never found happiness again but some wounds never heel. And imagine being in her place, would you be any different?"

"Maybe," Superman replied. "But then again I'm not a girl and I've never been in her shoes."

"That dream sounded like Aresia's memories," Hawkgirl said quietly to herself. "Well, how about I tell you about my dream?"

"Sure," Superman said. "Go ahead."

"Well," Hawkgirl started. "It all started…"


	8. Chapter 8 Hawkgirl's Dream

Chapter 8: Hawkgirl's Dream

"Well, it all started in a house in the country," Hawkgirl began. "I was a small young blonde girl with my dark haired sister and my two parents. We were very happy. We rarely played games and mainly we trained and trained and trained some more. Later I saw some girls on some rescue missions we did. We trained and several victory parties. I saw Diana's creation." She turned to Diana. "I felt the joy of her watching you grow up, learn and train. I felt all of it including the sadness and anger of both your departure and your exile. She loved you Diana."

"I know," Diana replied with her head facing the table.

"I felt so much closeness and bounding when I saw the memories of my 'sisters'," Hawkgirl begins again. She continued looking at Diana as an evil smirk came onto her face. Diana's eyes widen in realization.

"O, no," Diana began. "You are not…"

"Come on, please," Shayera begged. "Just three."

"None."

"Three."

"One."

"Two."

"Deal."

"What?" Superman asked. "Two what?"

"Two embarrassing growing up stories," Hawkgirl smiled.

"Oooo," Flash grinned. "What did you do?!" Diana held her head down.

"Don't worry I'll pick mild ones," Hawkgirl beamed.

"Thanks, Shayera," Wonder Woman said.

"Well there was one incident with where Diana decided to play a joke on me," Hawkgirl began. "Diana hadn't returned from training and I was getting worried about her. I had Artemis and the rest of my sisters looking for her all over the island and no one found her. We looked till the sun went down and it was dinnertime. We went inside only to find Diana sitting at her spot like nothing had happened." Everyone bursted out laughing and Batman put his hand over his mouth and chuckled a little bit. The laughter died down soon enough.

"Anyways it was made SURE that kind of incident would not be repeated," Hawkgirl told them. "There was another one where she went to the sea in the middle of the night and decided it was a good idea to go octopus hunting. She took her spear and went out some way into the ocean. She went under and found one. And then she came up with the octopus in her hands. She had forgotten to kill the octopus before coming up and so attached itself to her left arm. She tried shacking it off but didn't succeed at ALL. It just stuck there and wouldn't budge as she tried to get it off and it started biting her. She screamed as she tried to get it off while still in the water." They started laughing and while a little embarrassed she laughed and Batman was still trying to keep himself from laughing but he was chuckling. "And she…she was waving frankly and moving around like crazy. It's was HILARIOUS. I woke up to the sounds of her screaming and I ran over to her and killed the creature by turning it inside out. She was banned from the water for a month."

"Haa, haa, haa, haa," Flash laughed. "That's HILARIOUS." They kept laughed until they were all out of breath. Batman finally laughed his scary, nerve racking laugh. It was quiet but it got a little louder and Wonder Woman heard it. She laughed even louder to cover it so that it wouldn't create awkwardness for him. The laugher died eventually and it was silent among them for a little while.

"Did anybody…" Hawkgirl began.

"Two nights ago," G.L answered.

"Three," Jonn' responded.

"Four," Batman said.

"Five," Wonder Woman told her.

"Six," Flash responded.

"Seven," Superman told her.

"O," Hawkgirl sighed. "Well, I think these are Hippolyta's memories."

"It would make since due to the fact that you saw Diana's childhood," Batman answered.

"Yeah," Hawkgirl said. They were silent for a long time and Batman was nervous because it would his turn soon enough.

 **Note: Sorry I haven't given another chapter for this one but I've been busy. F.Y.I I got the idea for the octopus story from a real life experience from a friend of my math teacher except THAT one attached itself to the guy's butt while this one to her arm and I don't know if you find it funny but I do. Also I have no idea how far or deep you have to go to find an octopus just letting you know.**


	9. Chapter 9 Summonding

Chapter 9: Summoning

"So it's Bat…" Flash began.

"Do you think Mnemosyne is doing this?" Batman interrupted.

"Maybe," Wonder Woman admitted. "It's a possibility."

"So how do we get her attention?" Superman asked.

"There is a way," Wonder Woman said. She pulled out a bottle on a leach which said, 'Pour in circle to summon.'

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"It's something I found after Karaoke Night," Wonder Woman exclaimed. "I didn't know what it was but I think I know now. It's some sort of summoning sounding circle for a goddess."

"Should we do this?" Hawkgirl asked. "We could accidentally summon a monster."

"Do you think it's worth the risk?" Lantern asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman responded. "We need to find out what is going on." She took the cork off and poured it in a circle around the meeting table as soon as the leaguers got away from it. The circle then glowed a purple light the circle and rim. It was darker on the rim than in the middle and it got lighter on the way in. The light went up as it hit the ceiling and it formed a purple changing stall. It went down and into gray smoke. They saw a woman in a short sleeved white and purple dress.

"Hello Justice League," the woman said. "It's good to see you again." They bowed in respect. "You may rise." They got off their knees.

"Mnemosyne," Wonder Woman began. "Good to see you to. We wish to ask a question."

"Ask," Mnemosyne told her.

"Why are we seeing these things?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah and why are they memories?" Flash asked.

"Because we never got finish the memory share in Tartarus," Mnemosyne told them.

"Why didn't you?" Flash asked.

"Because you would have gotten a headache or a brain explosion and we don't want that now do we?" Mnemosyne answered. "I didn't get to finish my work in Tartarus so I had Morpheus, the god of dreams, send you dreams of each others memories you all saw them but you only remember the ones from last night due to the amount of stuff your brain can hold."

"But why did we see Hippolyta and Aresia's memories?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Because I'm under Hera's orders to show Hippolyta and Aresia your memories. And it's only fair that you see their memories," Mnemosyne explained. "O that reminds me." She snapped her finger and two women landed on Batman and Flash.

"Uh, Hippolyta?" Batman asked.

"Batman?" Hippolyta replied.

"What's the big id…" Flash began. "Aresia?"

"Flash," Aresia growled. They got off the floor and turned to Mnemosyne.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up," Mnemosyne said as she disappeared into smoke. They turned to Aresia and Hippolyta.

"Why are we…," Aresia began.

"What was your dream?" Flash asked.

"What?" Aresia replied.

"What was your dream?" Flash repeated.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Aresia asked.

"Just do it," Hawkgirl told her.

"Well," Aresia began. "It all started in…."


	10. Chapter 10 Aresia's Dream

Chapter 10: Aresia's Dream

"It all started in a place on another planet," Aresia began. "I was on a planet with red grounds and flat grounds. It was peaceful and calm I felt at peace there even though it was a dream. It's been forever since I'd felt that and it felt good." She paused for a little while. "Anyway, I saw some green people where I was. I was in a city with light bulb shaped, warm colored buildings. I started off as a small kid in school and it despite being in space it really was a normal school. Despite everyone having powers and such but it was really normal. I saw and felt the closeness that I had with these people. I saw another Martian named Martin. I saw how close we were and I felt the closeness with my high school friend. He was there for my 'wedding', my 'graduation', and was there when I needed a friend." She turned to Jonn'. "It's strange. Then you were a shy smarty student now you're a stern, serious peacemaker." She looked away from him. "Anyways, I felt all the joyous emotions of 'my marriage' and having the kids. I felt all the joys of parenthood and everything else. The joy of seeing 'my sons' go off to school and seeing them do well." She paused. "I saw the times with each Leaguer. I saw a time when Flash was introducing me to certain games and video games. I saw and felt my enjoyment at beating him at his own games. I saw some talks with Superman and they were about the feeling of being alone and also about trying to understand certain things. I saw times when I was watching Hawkgirl and Green Lantern squabble about which way a certain thing went on the Watchtower." She turned to look at G.L and Hawkgirl. "For the first time Flash was right. You two did sound like an old married couple." They all began to laugh except for Hawkgirl and G.L.

"We did not!" they both exclaimed. There was so much laughter that no heard Batman's laugh at the comment. The laughter died down eventually and Aresia continued.

"Anyways, I also sensed and saw something quite peculiar. A strange relationship begin to bloom. I made the start of it known to them and I saw them start to get closer afterwards. They seem the most unlikely to ever fall in love." There was a pause Jonn' and the other two lovers held their breathe. The lovers weren't ready for it to be announced for they were still working on it and one of them still unsure of the others feelings. "Well I also a moment with Diana." They three released their breath. "I was teaching her some Martian game and we were talking about the strange customs of this world. And also about the ridiculousness of some and the weirdness of others. I saw me and Batman on monitor duty. We were just talking while on duty and we just talked and I began to talk of Mars and my 'family' and he just listened and understood. He told me about the Robins and how much they meant to him and how he understood about losing a son. And I believed him. I knew I could trust him even though in the real world I DON'T." There was some silence.

"I had that dream last week strangely enough," Hippolyta said.

"Really?" Aresia asked.

"Yeah and I had that dream five days ago," Flash exclaimed.

"Eight," Wonder Woman said.

"Six," Batman said dryly.

"Three," Green Lantern said.

"Four," Hawkgirl said.

"Two," Superman said. There was some more silence. "So Queen Hippolyta did you have a dream?"

"Yes I did," Hippolyta replied.

"Would you please tell us about it?" Superman asked.

"Of course," Hippolyta said. "It all started…."


	11. Chapter 11 Hippolyta's Dream

Chapter 11: Hippolyta's Dream

"It all started in a city," Hippolyta began. "I was a child living in a manor outside a city. I only had three kid friends in and outside of school. Their names were Rachel, Harvey and Ethan. They were good people and even better friends but things changed especially at age 8." Batman lowered his head. "I got picked on more for being an orphan and all the adults and a lot of the kids said I'd be fine. A kid with all that money I'll be just fine. Harvey even left. Eventually he came to be with the rest of us in sophomore year. We formed our own little group and we would hang around together and watch movies and pretend to be detective. When we were together the bullies left us alone but when it was just me I got mocked and picked on again for being an orphan and smart. I saw us grow up and I saw Ethan become a cop, Rachel an assistant in the D.A's office, and Harvey become the District Attorney.

There were three adult friends that I had as a child and that I apparently still have. The English butler who raised me, Alfred Pennyworth, a good friend of my father's, Leslie Tompkins, and the now Commissioner Gordon. They were the only adults who cared that I had just lost my parents all the other said that I'd be fine. Alfred became a father to me, Leslie a mother, and Gordon a respected and close friend and ally." She turned to look at Batman. "I'm sorry about the loss of your childhood friends." Batman sighed.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Batman told her. "You didn't know."

"I saw what happened to the three childhood friends," Hippolyta continued. "I saw more in detail what happened. How Rachel died in an explosion that the Joker arranged, what the Joker did to melt Ethan and turn him into Clayface and the fight you had with Harvey when he first became Two-Face. I still hear him screaming, 'It's not what I want it's about what's fair. We thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. Why was I the only one who lost everything?' I replied, 'You weren't.' 'But the Joker chose me,' he said back. 'Because you were the best of us,' I told him. 'He wanted to prove that someone as good as you could fall.' 'And you were wrong,' he told me. 'The world is cruel and the only thing just in a cruel world is chance. Unbias, unpregnates, fair.' It was nerve racking to say the least. That such a good man could fall so hard." There was some silence. "I also some good times with Dick Grayson and I saw him change from sidekick to leader as Robin then into Nightwing the leader of the Teen Titans and my partner, friend and son. I felt the difficulty of getting go and learning to embrace the fact that he's an adult. I saw the good times with Barbara Gordon and saw her change from ignorant high school girl into a strong independent woman. I saw the few good times with Jason Todd and saw him change. I saw the good times with Tim Drake and his recovery from Joker's torture. And how that incident nearly destroyed your relationship with Tim. But thankfully Barbara, Dick and Alfred all gave me or you several stern talks and that convinced me to keep him as Robin." She turned to look at Batman again. "You really do care about those kids, don't you? There not just partners and sidekicks to you are they?"

"No," Batman told her. "They're not."

"Do you love them?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes," Batman admitted. "They're like…they're like family." There some silence as they pondered this as they could tell that he wasn't lying.

"I also saw some memories with the league," Hippolyta told them. "I saw and felt the annoyance and the joy that he had every time Flash tried to get him to laugh. It turns out he'd smirk behind your back at your failure to get him to laugh. I saw the times when Hawkgirl would repeatedly beat you at chess. And even though you had a straight face I felt inside that you were frustrated that she kept beating you so constantly. I also felt the closeness that you had with Superman and your annoyance at his always bright comments. And I saw and felt a respect, trust and comfort with Jonn'. How even though they didn't talk while in the same room all the time I, or he, appreciated him with me. I felt a respect and an understanding with Green Lantern and a friendship begin to form. And with Diana I saw and felt something more. I felt something but too scared to show it. While Diana was very open about it."

"Open about what?" Flash asked.

"I think it would be better if one of them tells you," Hippolyta told him. "It's not my place to do so. Anyways I also saw something extremely strange."

"What would that be?" Superman asked.

"That he actual cares about his enemies," Hippolyta explained. "There was a man named Lyle Bolton who was a sectary guy or something of that sort. One day when me and Robin, the first one, were bring Scarecrow back to Arkham we noticed that he was terrified and how he was terrified of Lyle when we left him with the guy. So in secret identity form I held a hearing. Harley Quinn, Scarface, The Ventriloquist, and Scarecrow were asked how they felt about Lyle and his methods. At first they said that they didn't have complaints then when I suggested lengthening his stay for another 18 months they said differently. Harley said he threatened them and would take away their privileges even when they were good. Scarecrow said that he would chain them down at night and electrify their doors. Scarface said he held him over a can filled with termites, Scarface was a wooden puppet. So Lyle was dismissed and didn't show up again for another few months. When he came back he called himself Lock-up. He told me that I'm as crazy as they are if I care about them. And I agree. Also I saw my old Japanese rival, Kyodai Ken, who use to kick my butt all the time at the dojo."

"What a minute, there was someone you couldn't beat in martial arts?" Lantern asked.

"Yes, not then at least," Batman admitted. "I was able to beat him years later in Gotham though."  
"Anyways, I saw that years later in Japan that two fought near a volcano," Hippolyta said. "We fought and we got separated by some lava. He was standing on a rock and was surrounded by lava while I was on firm ground. I pulled out a long rope and threw it to him. I told him to grab it and that if he jumped and I pulled he could make it. He took his end of the rope and threw it into lava. He bowed and then disappeared and presumably dead. Anyways, I also saw a time when Harley Quinn tried to go straight; she reformed and got out Arkham but due to a misunderstanding she re-donned her clown outfit. She accidentally kidnapped a woman named Veronica when she stole one of my cars. She went back to Arkham and she asked me why did I stay with her and risk my butt for someone who's never given me anything but trouble. I told her that I knew what it was like to rebuild a life and that I had a bad day too once. And I opened a bag and gave her the pink dress that she had tried to get at the beginning. She then kissed me and I remember feeling extremely awkward."

"Wait a minute, did Harley actually kiss you, Bats?" Flash asked.

"No comment," Batman answered.

"Is she a good kisser?" Flash asked.

"No comment," Batman repeated sternly.

"I also saw and felt something else for two other women before the Justice League," Hippolyta told them. Batman did a face palm. He knew which two he was talking about and he didn't want Diana to know about them before he got to tell her his decision about their relationship. "Catwoman, jewel thief, and occasional ally. She is a dangerous woman who has a soft spot for orphans and cats. I noticed that our relationship was more of a brother wanting to help a sister and not a romantic one. Even though she has kissed me or him a few times." Batman felt embarrassed he really didn't want them to know about his messed up love life. Diana was angry, why did her mother feel the need to do this to her.

"Ooo, Bats," Flash started.

"No comment," Batman growled.

"Anyways, from what it looked like it didn't go very far and it was really over before it began," Hippolyta said. "Just like the other relationship." Batman face palmed again. This is just getting embarrassing. "Taila Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, who is the leader of the League of Assassins and one of my greatest enemies. She loved me and I liked her but not as much as she liked me. And also she would always choose her father over me when she had the choice. So a doomed relationship and over before it began."

"You loved your enemy's daughter?" Superman asked.

"No comment," Batman growled. "What Hippolyta said about both relationships is true, though, so don't ask me about them again. Now can we please stop talking about my messed up love life?!"

"I was just saying what I saw," Hippolyta said. "Anyways, I also saw a time when Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist, was trying to establish a normal life. I gave him a job at my company and he seemed to be doing well. However his old gang tried to bring him back. I told them that Wesker was off limits but they didn't listen. They brought Scarface back and tried to rob my company. Batgirl stopped the gang members while I tried to reason with Arnold. I told him that Scarface is the puppet not himself. He then shot Scarface and Scarface was destroyed. I solved the whole thing without a punch and I gave him back his job. He is now living a normal life and even has some friends. I tried to protect everyone, the kids, civilians, and even the villains. I saw how you never gave up on those kids. You never gave trying to find a cure for Barbara so that she could walk again. I found one after two years and even left a League meeting early so I could see her reaction. And she was smiling and hugging her father. The surgery was a success and she could move her legs and walk. I was peering in through the blinds and saw her face and knew that I worth it."

"Wait a minute that meeting you left early two months ago was to see Barbara in the hospital?" Lantern asked.

"I had to see her reaction," Batman told them. "I need to see the Barbara I remembered. Those two years she was Oracle were rough for her and she almost never smiled. She wasn't the woman I remember I…"

"I get it," Superman interrupted. "If it was Kara I would have done the same thing. You don't need to explain yourself."

"Thanks," Batman responded.

"Don't mention it," Superman said.

"When Tim recovered I didn't want him to be Robin again," Hippolyta continued. Me and Tim yelled at each other. It nearly destroyed our relationship. Like I said before some stern talks from everyone else gave me some sense again. Finally, we apologized and we hugged it out. He stayed Robin and our bond became stronger as a result. I also saw you visit the Teen Titans in Jump City so you could see Dick or Nightwing and his team. And how you enjoyed time with those kids. Even Beastboy you though kept thinking was worse than Flash at trying to get you to laugh."

"I can't decide whether that's a complement or a criticism," Flash said. "And I didn't know you knew the Titans?"

"Who do you think paid for their T-shaped tower?" Batman asked Flash.

"Wait a minute you're paying for them AND us?" Flash asked. Batman nodded his head.

"Although to be honest I send more money on them than you," Batman told them. "You won't believe how many times I've had to pay for repairs on their towers and parts for Cyborg's car, which keeps getting crashed, and Dick's motorcycle. Not to mention the food bill. You wouldn't believe how much food those guys go through. I spent a week for them what you guys would go through in a month. I'm fine with paying for their necessary stuff but I am more than thankful that they're now paying for their food. Why do you ask Flash?"

"Because I've worked with them occasionally," Flash told him. "They're nice people."

"I also saw a girl that we didn't see in Tartarus," Hippolyta said. "I think it was because she isn't associated with your pain. Her name is Grace Greenway, a sweet and smart girl but no one to be trifled with. She was my sparring partner for three years while we were traveling around the world."

"Wait a minute you know Grace Greenway?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Batman asked.

"She only one of the best, if not THE best, music video makers in the world!" Flash told him. "I watch her videos all the time."

"Anyways, I meet her a few years later as well as her alter ego," Hippolyta said.

"Alter ego?" Superman asked. "She's a superhero? That's new. I didn't think she was the fighting type."

"Trust me that whole damsel in distress thing she does is all an act," Batman told him. "She is very much capable of taking care of herself."

"Her alter ego is the Masked Warrior," Hippolyta told them.

"You mean she's that ninja-like, kick-butt vigilante in Clarksburg?" Flash asked. "I don't believe it."

"She's also a foundering member of a superhero team known as Justice Force," Wonder Woman said.

"How do you know that?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because my nephew's in it," Wonder Woman told her mother.

"Ed's in the Justice Force?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, he is and he's never been happier," Wonder Woman said.

"You have a nephew?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, one of my Amazon sisters married the king of the Islanders and they had Edward," Wonder Woman explained.

"King of the Islanders?" Superman asked. "That's new."

"He's the king of hidden paradise-like islands," Wonder Woman explained. "Not including Themiscyria but we do have a partnership with them."

"Why wasn't I told about him?" Aresia asked.

"We told you about him but you didn't seem to care," Hippolyta told her.

"How many other members are there in this Justice Force?" Lantern asked. "It sounds like an interesting group."

"Five," Batman and Wonder Woman both answered.

"Well just curious is Grace Greenway already taken?" Flash asked. "I mean does she already have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Batman and Wonder Woman answered.

"How do you know?" Wonder Woman asked Batman.

"She told me that she had a boyfriend at work," Batman explained. "And I'm assumed that he was…"

"But it could have been Supreme Sorcerer," Wonder Woman said.

"He's her older brother," Batman told her.

"It could have the Red Speedster," Wonder Woman said.

"He's her younger brother," Batman told her.

"It could have been Electronicboy," Wonder Woman said.

"How do you know Wondy?" Flash asked.

"Because my nephew is her boyfriend," Wonder Woman told him.

"Okay, wait what!?" Flash asked. "How did that happen?"

"Don't ask," Batman and Wonder Woman said together.

"Okay now you two really need to stop that," Flash said.

"How do you know how they got together?" Wonder Woman asked. Then she realized it. "You saw my memories that why you know about their relationship."

"Actually she told me that they were together but not how they got together," Batman said. "And yes I did. And it started on Themyscira…"

 **Note: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter done but I wanted to get it right. Again I don't own rights to DC Comics' characters. But the Justice Force and the Masked Warrior, Red Speedster, Electronicboy, Supreme Sorcerer, and Edward are mine and my ideas. So if you're going to use them please acknowledge that they're my idea. And the connections to the League are purely for the story they can stand by themselves if need be.**


	12. Chapter 12 Batman's Dream

Chapter 12: Batman's Dream

"It all started on Themiscyria," Batman began. "It was beautiful and grand. I grew-up and when I was strong enough began my training. I learned hand-to-hand combat, sword play and was taught several other things. I spent my spare time reading what I could about men and what they are like and their accomplishments. I found myself yearning for adventure and wanting to explore the outside world. I then met Aresia and she all she said men were like is cruel. I noticed that even as a child there was bitterness about her. She was never truly happy. I, or she, wanted to help her but couldn't cause I didn't understand. I then saw my nephew, Edward, grow-up and become a determined warrior and a good person. I wanted to believe that there were men that were like him but then I remember he had powers and wasn't raised in Man's World so I couldn't judge men based off him.

When I heard about the crisis on Man's World I wanted to help. So I stole my armor and lasso so I could help. For the first few months I felt unsure of myself and confused but I later I grew to enjoy my time there and grew to understand them better. I felt joy when I was around the other Leaguers who had become my friends. Shayera I grew to have a sisterhood with. Jonn' became like a father to me. Superman and Green Lantern older brothers to me. And Flash a younger brother to me. I felt confused after my exile and tried to dismiss the pain in work but failed miserably. And I felt some joy when the rest of the League came to comfort and try to ease the pain. Eventually it faded and it wasn't bugging me too much. I felt extreme joy when I met Edward while I was dealing with a crisis. I met him and his group the J.F or Justice Force. I met the Red Speeder who reminded me of Flash. He could talk like there's no tomorrow and he was always telling non-sense jokes. I met Skygirl or Mira she had wings and could move earth and metal. She was bright, sweet and funny. I met Colorgirl or Gracella who had…"

"Different color rings that did different things," Lantern interrupted.

"Yes, how did you know?" Batman asked.

"The Green Lantern Corp asked Hal Jordan, one of the Green Lanterns, to train her because the Mystic League asked them to," Lantern explained. "I knew her because I knew Hal. She was a strong but kind girl."

"Yeah," Batman agreed. "She was creative as well. Anyways, I also met her brother, Electronicboy or Augustus, who had the power to electrically pull and control any electronic character out of any device and could travel through any wire. I also met Supreme Sorcerer who had the power to control matter and mass. He was serious when need be but was kind and had the strangest sense of humor, at least that's what Diana thought. I was then introduced to his girlfriend, the Warrior-Woman. We went to their space headquarter, the Shuttle." There was a pause. "That's what they called it the Shuttle I kid you not. Anyways I hung out with them for a few days and we grew to be friends. I grew to enjoy the Warrior-Woman's company after a while and I grew to trust her deeply. Before I left they gave me one of their communicators so I could call them anytime I or the League need back-up. And that's pretty much everything."

"You sure?" Superman asked.

"Besides some embarrassing childhood stories and some personal moments that's it," Batman told him. He stood up from his seat. "Now may I please go?"

"Sure," Superman said. "Before Hippolyta and Aresia leave we've got to brief them on what we saw from everyone except themselves and the ones just shared."

"Superman how about you share to Aresia mine while I talk to Diana?" Hippolyta said.

"Of course," Superman said. Hippolyta, Diana and Batman left the room. Batman went to the commission room to wait till Hippolyta was done talking to her daughter so he could tell Diana his choice.


	13. Chapter 13 From a Mother to a Daughter

Chapter 13: From a Mother to a Daughter

Diana and Hippolyta went to her bedroom to have a talk. The door closed behind them and Diana sat down on her bed while Hippolyta stood.

"What is it mother?" Diana asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"I saw Batman's memories," Hippolyta began. "I saw very clearly that you love him. And I know he's made his choice about whether or to pursue this. Do you really want to do this?"

"Mother, I love him," Diana told her. "I don't know if he feels the same way but that's how I feel and have felt for a long time."

"But why him?" Hippolyta asked. "He's the only one on the League who doesn't have any powers he's the weakest of them all."

"Mother, if you saw his memories than you know that he can be described many ways weak is not one of them," Diana told her mother.

"Diana please for your own sake don't pursue this," Hippolyta told her. "I don't want you to endure heartbreak or be used."

"Mother, Batman may use his enemies but I've seen and know is that he doesn't use his family or his friends," Diana exclaimed. "He's not like Hades. Sure there are similarities but they are different. He's not a god; he's human in every sense of the word."

"And he's scarred," Hippolyta reminded Diana. "What if he's just using you to heal himself? He's damaged, Diana, he's not worthy of you."

"Mother, he is scarred and is still trying to heal I'll admit," Diana admitted. "But he's not damaged goods and he's not still playing out childhood wounds. If he was he would take that out on everyone not just criminals. Mother he faced a tragedy and he rose above it. That alone is a hero. And he is worthy of me. He puts his life on line to save his friends, family, allies, the innocent and even his enemies. You saw his memories then you know what he's like. You know who he really is."

"I also know that agrees with me on one of points," Hippolyta told her. "He doesn't think he's worthy of you despite what his heart tells him. And that he thinks that Gotham would corrupt you like it's corrupted his friends. And I agree. You should stay away from him for your own good." She paused. Diana didn't know what to think. She didn't know that that's what Batman thought about himself. Hippolyta then went to the door. "But if you both are willing to pursue this then you have my blessing." Hippolyta left Diana in her bedroom. She went to the conference room and hoped that what she had seen of his decision in her dream was true.

 **Note: This is as angry as Hippolyta gets because any mother wants their daughter to be happy with the right man. And I think she knows that Batman is a good man. Well, she should at least.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Confession and a Choice

Chapter 14: A Confession and a Choice

He knew he had waited long enough. Hippolyta was now in the conference room getting briefed about everyone else's dream. So Batman headed for Diana's quarters. He wanted to tell her his choice now more than ever. This flirting game they had been doing for years had to stop. He had made his choice and was determined to see through to the best of his ability. He had talked to Alfred about it and Dick as well and he knew that he wasn't going to regret this. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" a voice answered from inside. It was Diana.

"Princess, it's me," he told her.

"Come in," she said. The door slid open and he went inside and saw her on her bed. He went over to her and sat next to her.

"Look Diana…" he began.

"You do you really think that you're not good enough for me?" Diana asked.

"Diana…" he began again.

"Do you?" Diana asked again.

"Yes," he said.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Diana asked him. "Why don't you let me decide who I'm worthy of? I think you're more than worthy enough. So now that's out of the way why won't you… "

"Diana!" he almost shouted. "I came here to tell you my choice." She stopped talking. He faced her and looked into her eyes before removing his cowl so she could see his eyes. "Diana, I… I love you." He cupped his hand around her face. "And I want to have a relationship with you. If you'll have me." They sat in silence for a minute or two. "So will you?"

"Yes," Diana said with a smile. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you Bruce and yes I'll have you." He gave her a genuine smile and then pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart so enough.

"So tomorrow at my house?" Bruce asked.

"What time?" Diana asked.

"Six-thirty sound good?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it sounds great," Diana replied.

"See you then," Bruce answered. He smiled and then got up and headed for the door.

"Bye, Bruce," Diana said.

"Bye Diana," Bruce replied. He then left her room and headed for the Javelin Bay. He needed to get home as soon as possible so that he could tell Alfred that they'd have a visitor tomorrow.

Diana smiled as she sat on her bed. She had never felt so on top of the world as did now. She realized that she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	15. Chapter 15 What's to Come

Chapter 15: What's to Come

As soon as Aresia and Hippolyta learned what they had missed at the conference then Hippolyta and Aresia were taken to Themiscyria where Aresia would serve trial. Tomorrow came faster than Bruce and Diana had expected and soon enough it was time for their date. Bruce had decided that an at home date would be a better one than having to deal with the paparazzi and news reporters. Diana came down and Alfred made them dinner. They ate then went into the living room to talk.

"Dinner was lovely," Diana said. "Thanks for inviting me here."

"Anytime," Bruce answered. He looked up at the picture of Thomas and Maratha Wayne that was over the mantelpiece. "Do you think this could work?"

"I'm willing to try if you are," Diana told him.

"Deal," Bruce responded. Diana looked at the picture as well.

"What were they like?" Diana asked.

"You already know, remember," Bruce told her. "Memories in Tartarus."

"I know," Diana answered. "But I want to learn about them from your perspective not just memories."

"Well," Bruce began. "My father was a doctor…"

 **In Tartarus**

Hades watches his daughter and new boyfriend with interest.

"Furies!" Hades called. They appeared.

"Yes, Hades," they all said.

"I want you to contact Eris," Hades told them. "Make her test my daughter's boyfriend's sanity with the chaos of his villains and inside himself."

"Of course," Allecto said. They swiftly left and headed to find the goddess of chaos.

"If you think you can my daughter without my approval you are very mistaken, Batman," Hades said. "Rest assured there will be more to come onto you. And either you will pass Eris's test or you will lose your sanity. That I sure you is true."

 _The End of one is the Beginning of another_


End file.
